


The Biker

by idektvshows



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Berena AUPlot: Serena is the shop manager of the local shop which sells items from spades to cables. One day biker/traveller Berenice Wolfe comes in looking for some tape for her broken bike and meets Serena. And their lives change forever..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Side note: The inspiration from this came from my dream I had about sunsets and then I saw Grease 2 in the morning. This is the result.)
> 
> Also a fic in which no one asked for

It had been a quiet day in the shop, which sometimes was all Serena desired. Sat behind the counter she read her book, she always read books in her free time. So far, two regulars, Jimmy and Alison who were like the towns "goals" of a couple (married since they were legally old enough and lived/grew up in the tiny town), had come and bought some gardening products.

Glancing at her watch, it was almost closing time. She shut her book, as she stretched and yawned, a woman, not from around the area entered the store and startled her. This woman brought an essence with her, she was somewhat a mystery. Serena looked the woman up and down, mentally noting how well this middle aged woman wore the tight leather motorbike suit.

_Damn._

Serena inhaled sharply and bit her lip. She did not understand why she was so fascinated by this woman. But it was just attraction, surely? She had never been more than friends with a woman.  The blonde held her helmet under her arm as she briefly gazed around the shop. Taking her gloves off and placing them in her helmet, she was suddenly greeted by a wide smiled brunette.  
  
"May I help you?" Serena asked, her head titled slightly, showing off the almost expanse of her neck. Bernie this time, made a mental note and exhaled.

_Play it cool._

She told herself and smiled back.

  
"Um, hi. Hello" Bernie murmured, she struggled to maintain eye contact. She had been there merely a minute and she had only just set eyes on this brunette and she was already lost for words. She was transfixed by the beauty and elegance of this woman who had the most delicious and unique voice. She felt her cheeks redden, but the brunette just stood smiling at her. Serena scrutinized the woman's face, awaiting a response.

  
"Please” the blonde responded her voice just above a whisper.

  
"I'm looking for some... tape..” she trailed off and gestured to her motorbike with her arm.

  
“My, er... mirror came off... again" she was talking to a corner, unable to make eye contact.

She tried to play it casual and added a little laugh to the end of her explanation. It was the quite possibly one of the most idiotic thing she had ever said, especially as she had noticed the brunette's eyebrow raise questioningly. She wanted to kick herself. After a moment of the most excruciatingly awkward silence Serena chirped up.

  
"Ah! This way" she clasped her hands together and led the blonde through the shop.

  
"Why don't you take it to the garage and get it mended?" the brunette questioned and turned to the blonde, she briefly looked at the blondes face and continued. “If you don’t mind me asking...” she trailed off when the blonde titled her head.

  
"I like my bike being a bit odd and broken." Bernie smiled, her eyes wide to the brunette.

The brunette responded by slowly nodding, complete thrown by the response.

  
"I guess it’s a reflection of me." she added after another tense and awkward seconds with a polite smile.

The brunettes eyebrows raised again.  
"Right, I see" She awkwardly smiled. 

  
“And here you are” Serena stopped, sighing internally and thanking god for small mercies.

She gestured to the shelves with separate compartments in, which were filled with all different sized, shapes and coloured tapes. She watched the blondes face frown as she decided on the tape that could be the best equipped for her bike. Serena was mesmerized by how the blonde picked up the medium one before running her thumb and index finger across it, feeling the texture before placing it back. She did this several times. She found her mouth becoming dry and her palms becoming sweaty as the blonde turned and caught her staring at her face. Bernie smiled and blushed.

Serena shivered,  
"I think there's a draft" she rubbed her arm, trying to act convincingly. Bernie had pursed her lips together to stop a smirk and watched the brunette as she became flustered under her playful gaze.

  
"I would say I agree but, I'm kinda a hot mess right now" Bernie commented, she bit her lip playfully and looked up at a corner to avoid the brunettes eyes.

  
"Well um" the brunette could not take her eyes off of her.

She had not realised as an automatic and subconscious response that she had bit her lip. The blonde flopped her head to the side, her tongue pressed above her top teeth. She looked so innocent, however her brain was currently imagining pinning this stranger against one of the walls and sucking that lip between her teeth... amongst other things.

  
"I'll take this one" Bernie suddenly snapped from her daze and threw the tape in the air before catching it and smirking at the brunette.

  
"Impressive" Serena mocked, with a slight hint of sarcasm as she walked past the blonde, pretending that she was not affected by this woman's charm.

  
"I try" Serena heard the blonde’s response as she walked ahead to the checkout. 

Realising that the blonde was closer behind,, Serena began to intentionally sway her hips as she went. Bernie made an inaudible noise when she realised the brunette was doing it on purpose - to play with her perhaps. Although, secretly, she did not mind at all. 

_She wanted to push this woman against that checkout and do naughty things to her._

Serena coughed at the blonde who suddenly had realised she was day dreaming.

  
"£3.50 please" Bernie immediately handed over a five-pound note.

As the brunette’s eyes met hers once again, she felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her body. A bolt of electricity surged through their fingertips as their hands met to exchange the change. 

The blonde cleared her throat,  
"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen I could use?" she asked as she put the money into her pocket and zipped it up.

  
"Sure..." the brunette’s response lingered, curious as to why.

She wearily handed over the notepad that she kept under the till.  
She watched as the blonde quickly wrote down something before looking back at the brunette, their eyes meeting once more.

  
"The names Bernie.” she smiled and handed the notepad back.

“And I'd be lying if I didn't say that I think you are quite something and that I would love to take you out sometime.” she grinned before grabbing her helmet and heading for the door. 

Serena stood gawping at the paper which had a phone number on it, before looking at the blonde who was currently leant against the door as she slowly opened it.

  
"Call me" she winked and left the shop with a grin across her face.

  
Serena traced over the number before glancing outside, she watched as Bernie opened the tape and began an attempt to fix her motorbike.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Bernie went to put her helmet on, she was stopped by a familiar voice.  
Turning her head she didn't expect to see the brunette crossing the road in her coat.

  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked cautiously as she eyed up the brunette heading her way.

  
"The names Serena" she smiled and extended her hand. Bernie immediately took it and nodded, she looked all over the brunettes face and murmured.

  
“Serena” she smiled.

  
"And I'd very much like you to take me on a ride on your bike." she requested.

  
"Okay." the blonde nodded slowly.

  
"Now" she demanded and smirked.

  
"Right" Bernie raised her eyebrows in complete surprise.

  
Bernie stepped off her bike and she was so close to the brunette.

  
“You’re lucky I am in possession of a second helmet” she murmured against the brunettes ear before turning and lifting the seat to reveal a purple one.

  
"My my, aren’t I a lucky gal?” Serena flirted as she took hold of the helmet.

  
“Although” the blonde hopped back onto the bike.

  
“I can’t guarantee this will be romantic.” she teased.

  
“Romantic? Who said anything about romance?” she titled her head at the blonde, clearly toying her further.

  
Both seated and ready to go, Bernie piped up as she revved the engine.

  
“You might want to hold on to something” she urged the brunette.

  
Without responding, Bernie felt the brunette wrap her arms around her and move closer. Bernie let out a shaky exhale. They were not even skin to skin and she felt like she had been lit up by a firework.

  
“When you’re ready..” Serena whispered into her ear.

  
The blonde could of swore that the brunette knew exactly what she was doing to her and she set off.

They arrived at a spot, over looking the sea. The blonde remained perched on the bike whilst Serena climbed off and walked over to the railings to look at the sky before her eyes.

  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bernie called out after watching her for a while.

  
"Very" Serena inhaled and exhaled the air.

  
"I used to do this every Sunday. With my brother." Bernie didn't know why she had informed the brunette of that.

  
Bernie found herself gravitating toward the brunette.

  
"So why don't you do it anymore?" the brunette asked.

  
Bernie looked away, she looked pained.

  
"I'm sorry I shouldn-" Serena was cut off.

  
"My brother, it was our thing..” the blonde turned to her.

  
“He taught me everything I know about motorbikes and once I was able to ride, we would ride down together on our own bikes and watch the sunset. We shared a mutual love for sunsets and bikes and then the accident happened and all of that was lost." Bernie explained, her voice quivered slightly. Pain etched across her face.

  
"I’m so sorry" Serena didn't know what to say, she placed her hands gently above Bernie's. She looked down at her pale hands against the warmth of the brunettes and met her gaze.

  
"It's okay. It's silly really. He's been gone 5 years, you'd think I'd, you know.." she shrugged her shoulders. The corners of her eyes pricked.

  
Serena tightened her grip on the blondes hands and shuffled closer, placing her head against the blondes shoulder.

  
"Don't you ever say its silly. Losing someone and losing that shared and mutual love that bought you together isn't silly. It is obviously so important to you and I don't think that's silly." She told her, she squeezed Bernie's hands and gently caressed her soft skin.

  
"Thank you" she breathed and rested her head against Serena’s, her wavy hair falling onto the brunettes face, tickling her.

  
"Anytime" she smiled.

After a while, Serena took the initiative to put her arm around the blonde, rubbing her back through the leather. Bernie melted into the touch, this woman she had known all of a few hours somehow gave her so much light and life. She felt the brunettes finger tips craze the flesh between her collar and hairline, almost massaging the spot. She tensed and turned.

  
"We should be-" Bernie was stopped by the intense and almost longing look upon Serena's face.

  
"Bernie" she heard Serena whisper and she found herself being kissed by the brunette.

  
The feel of Bernie's lips against her own was like magic. It didn't take long before she took the lead. Deepening the kiss, one of her hands in the brunettes hair, the other cupping her cheek softly. Both gasping for air, tongues fighting for dominance, exploring each others mouths.

  
Bernie was the first to pull away, she pressed her forehead against Serena’s and smiled whilst she collected herself.

  
"Wow" she exhaled, unable to form anything longer.

  
"Yes" Serena agreed before pulling away a fraction to look deeply into Bernie's eyes.

  
“When I set off this morning, If I knew my day would end with kissing the most mysterious and amazing woman in a very small town, I would not of believed it.” the blonde explained, her eyes alight and sparkling like a thousand fireworks had just been set off.

  
Serena shivered at these words but told herself that the breeze must had picked up.

  
"Let me take you home" Bernie spoke softly, still caressing the brunettes face.

  
"One second" Serena told her and leant forward, she kissed her again. This time, the kiss was completely different, she felt her body being pulled impossibly closer to the blondes. It was like heaven, kissing this woman. So beautiful. So natural. So right.  
  
Serena gently pulled away and took hold of her hand.

  
"Come on then" she dragged the blonde back to her bike with a smirk. Bernie could not help but let out a laugh.  


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie pulled up outside Serena's house.  
  
“This.... is it?” Bernie gawped as she took off her helmet.  
  
“Yes” Serena smiled wide as she climbed off the bike and placed the helmet on the seat. She stared at the blonde who just looked amazed.  
  
“Inherited from my father. Shame, once I am gone it will go up for sale or something.” She explained.  
  
“All good things have to come to and end at some point” the blonde murmured.

Serena looked down and then at the blonde. “Do you want to come in?” she asked.  
  
“I, um..” Bernie stuttered. Serena watched her for an answer.  
  
“I mean you don't have to but I’d _really_ love it if you would.” she insisted.  
  
“Love, aye?” Bernie smirked from under her fringe.  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes and her cheeks flushed.  
  
“Of course” the blonde nodded and got off the motorbike and placed the helmet on the bar so she was able to put the spare back into the bike and carried her one under her arm, mirroring how she had it in the shop. Serena had opened the door and already disappeared inside. Bernie was full of anticipation as she stepped over the threshold. She inhaled, it smelled homely and very much how the brunette did, which was nice.

Well.. _more than nice._  
  
“Do you drink tea or coffee?” the brunette called from the kitchen.  
  
“Is that an actual question?” the blonde responded as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
It was spotless. Pristine. Sparkly. She could practically see her reflection on the surfaces.

_Wow. Impressive._  
  
Serena glanced at her, waiting for an answer.  
  
“Coffee please” she said quietly and placed her helmet down on the side.  
  
She felt a little out of sorts in this house. She shuffled awkwardly.  
  
“Please Bernie, make yourself at home” the brunette insisted as she got the milk from the fridge.  
  
Bernie perched on one of the breakfast bar stools and watched the brunette shuffle around her kitchen, watching her, it was like watching someone dance.

* * *

Bernie was transfixed by the way Serena had been drinking the coffee from her mug, the way her palms held the sides and the way her fingers gripped it for that added reassurance. Bernie finished the coffee and placed the mug down onto the side gently, smiling at the brunette.  
  
“You make good coffee” she commented.  
  
“I’d think so too." Serena nodded in agreement and turned to the machine "That machine is one of the most expensive items I own” she informed the blonde who surprisingly did not look surprised.

Serena watched as Bernie looked around the extended kitchen, which was adjoined to the living room, the house from where she was sat appeared to be open plan as possible.  
  
“Forgive me” Serena backtracked. Bernie quickly turned to look at her. "Would you like a tour?” she offered, feeling incredibly rude for not offering one earlier.  
  
“I'd love that” Bernie stood from the stool and watched Serena get up and begin to lead her from the kitchen back into the hall.

* * *

Bernie stepped down from the staircase and turned.  
  
"What a beautiful house" she smiled as they arrived back where they started, in the hallway.    
  
"I like to think so" Serena agreed, although incredibly biased.

"I am a big fan of your balcony though" Bernie murmured and Serena shivered at her words, she caught Bernie's eyes as she finished. "...such beautiful surroundings."

"It looks a delight in the sunset.." Serena trailed off and watched Bernie closely for a reaction.

"Mm, indeed. I bet it does." 

"Maybe one day, you will be able to watch the sunset from up there" Serena declared and placed her hand over Bernie's, they tangled their fingers together and stood there for a while until Bernie pulled slightly away.  
  
"I should be going..." she whispered and went to head for the door.   
  
"You don't have to." Serena gripped her hand and edged closer to the blonde. Bernie stared deeply into her eyes, she felt her heart beating faster again, but this time it was the most intense yet. How this woman in front of her was pretty much a complete stranger and yet she felt so deeply and strongly for her.  She leant in and captured Serena's awaiting lips. Both moaning in delight at the feel of their lips together again. Bernie couldn't help it, she couldn't refrain from not kissing this woman. Before they both knew it they were breathless and Serena was pinned up against the wall in her hallway.  
  
"I need to go." Bernie strained, reluctant to pull away. Every fibre in her being telling her it was wrong to go.  
  
"Why?" Serena enquired, circling the blondes waist with her hands gently, she looked at Bernie's face for answers.  
  
"Because... Because" Bernie gulped and placed her hands against the wall, either side of Serena's head to steady herself.  
  
"If I stay, I'd want you..." she looked Serena in the eyes and then she angled her head so she could trace her jawline with her lips.  
  
"To kiss you, to undress, to taste you, to fuck you..." Bernie finished by kissing Serena on the lips.  
  
"Because I find you irresistible." she rested her forehead against Serena's.   
  
"Give me your hand" Serena requested.  
  
Bernie pulled back and looked at the brunette who raised her eyebrow, she offered her hand, no questions asked and watched as Serena guided her hand down and past the waistline of her trousers. She gasped as her fingers came into contact with Serena's growing arousal. Bernie felt immobilised, she couldn't move. Serena placed a kiss on Bernie's cheek and then purred.  
  
"This is what you have done to me, how you make me feel.. Now try and see if you want to leave because I want you to do _all_ those things to me.” She told her with earnest. Bernie immediately responded by crashing her lips against Serena's once again.

Serena broke the kiss and looked at Bernie.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she purred.

Bernie didn't need to be told twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the rating goes up so its M rated now.

Bernie woke up to dead leg, moving slightly to try and ease the numbness she heard a gentle noise and looked down to find a tabby cat asleep at the end of the bed.  
  
Luckily for her, and with her sudden awakening, neither the cat nor Serena woke up.

She turned onto her side and spooned against the brunette who slept peacefully, as she laid there, her eyes shut, a series of memories flooded her mind of the night before. Grinning from ear to ear.  
  
_God, it was a perfect evening. Serena was completely wonderful and oh so full of surprises.  
_  
Feeling the warmth of Serena as she slept, ever so softly Bernie traced her fingers over Serena’s upper arms, dancing at the top where her shoulder met.  Serena woke up to kisses against her shoulder, she turned her head a fraction and smiled.  
  
“I could get used to being woken up like this.” She purred and moved in toward Bernie so she could snuggle. Awaking the tabby cat in the process, the cat meowed and Serena giggled. She looked adoringly at the blonde and took the opportunity to raise and run her fingers through the blondes mess of hair. Bernie exhaled and moaned quietly at this, clearly enjoying the sensation.  
  
“Good morning” she whispered.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Bernie asked quietly.  
  
“Wonderful. You?” She grinned. Looking like the cat got the cream.   
  
“Perfect” the blonde lifted her head and kissed the brunette ever so softly.  
  
“I was up to scratch then?” Serena joked, once Bernie had pulled away, regretting it instantly.  
  
“Oh Serena” Bernie sighed and shook her head.  
  
“More than that.” she purred and then found herself straddled over the brunette.  
  
“You were amazing. _Y_ ou _are_ amazing.” She told her truly with empathises and lowered herself and grazed Serena’s bottom lip with her tongue.

A moan of anticipation and excitement escaping her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed Bernie to kiss her properly. The kiss was unhurried and incredibly sensual. Tongues dancing together. It was sloppy and messy but _perfect.  
_  
Moments from their love making reappearing in both minds.  
  
Bernie made another mental note of how good of a kisser Serena was, she felt Serena’s hand begin a descend to a certain place, her finger tips brush over her skin, leaving Goosebumps in their wake. Bernie could not help but let out a delighted moan when the brunettes hands gently squeezed her bum. She smiled into the kiss before pulling away.   
   
“Going somewhere?” Bernie teased, raising am eyebrow.  
  
“Not sure what you mean” Serena responded innocently.  
  
The blonde began caressing the brunettes smooth skin, across her cheeks, down to her neck, across her collarbones and shoulders.. Her eyes followed until they found the brunettes.  
  
“I want to know something…” she voiced quietly.  
  
“Is this going to be a one time thing or… Would you, er-” Bernie struggled to articulate her words and Serena could see this. She intertwined their fingers together.  
  
“No” Serena shook her head. The blonde finally met her eyes.  
  
“No…?” she reiterated her.  
  
“I want you” the brunette told her straight.  
  
“And you?” She asked quickly.  
  
Bernie grinned, a blush creeping over her skin.  
  
“The same” she spoke softly but firmly.  
  
Just as their lips met once more, Bernie exhaled sharply as she felt Serena slide her fingers the length of Bernie, she was incredibly wet with arousal.  
  
“Serena-” she said sharply.  
  
“Isn’t that a surprise” She bit her lip as she circled the blondes clit, causing her to jolt forward.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Bernie found herself flipped and on her back.  
  
“Not fair” Bernie gasped.  
  
“Now, its my turn” she husked as she looked adoringly at the blonde  
  
“For what?” Bernie furrowed her brow, genuinely confused.  
  
“For me to have _you_ ” she empathised as she circled the blondes clit again. Bernie arched and let out a moan.  
  
“Unless you’d rather not?” she stopped, Bernie immediately whimpered and pouted.  
  
Bernie’s hips rose to meet Serena’s fingers as she continued to pleasure her. Bernie was once again transfixed on the brunette and felt limp as she watched Serena settle between her open legs. She tried to suss the brunette out as she looked at her sex.  
  
“God Bernie, look at you” She purred, teasing the blonde with her words. She dipped down and kissed the inside of the blondes thighs, it was not long before her thighs began to involuntary shake. Bernie puffed unable to remain this way for much longer.  
  
“I er-” Bernie tried to speak but instead she gasped as Serena traced her folds once again.  
  
“I can’t wait to taste you” the brunette continued her vocal assault before descending and swiping her tongue through the blondes heated arousal.  
  
Bernie practically had a fit, her body arched, jolted sharply, she wasn’t very vocal but that didn’t matter to Serena. She was gasping as she recovered from the first contact.  
  
“H-have i ever told you? I-I have a very sensitive-” she couldn’t finish the sentence because Serena had circled her tongue around the blondes clit and sucked it gently.  
  
“Even better” the brunette said against her clit as she knew what Bernie was going to say.  
  
“You’re going to be the death of me!” Bernie practically squealed as Serena slid two fingers into the blonde.  
  
And applied more pressure on her clit with her tongue. She pulled away from the blonde and titled her head, staring her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Imagine that? Death by orgasm" Serena giggled. Bernie squirmed and Serena smirked before settling again.  
  
Bernie met the brunettes thrust, each one more powerful than the last. And then everything got too much for her and she saw white, like the gates of heaven.  
  
Each nerve stood on end, each muscle tensed. She felt her orgasm hit like a tsunami. At this exact moment she felt like she was dying by orgasm, she was sure she was having a heart attack. She laid there, limp, her body screamed, she hadn't experienced an orgasm like this since the first time she was with a woman, many years ago.   
  
"Wow" she panted.  
  
"Quite" Serena smiled and came to lay next to her, her elbow propping her up. Bernie's body laid open still, Serena gently placed her hand against the blondes thigh and the blonde quickly turned onto her side to face her.  
  
"You sure know your way around" the blonde joked.  
  
"I am a woman of many talents" she gazed at the hot mess which was the blonde.   
  
"You should sleep" Serena told her gently and pulled the covers up to cover them.  
  
“I don't want to.” the blonde protested.  
  
“Well at least snuggle with me?” Serena asked and lifted her arm, Bernie grinned and edged closer, she rested her head against the brunettes breast, the brunettes arm draped across her.


End file.
